


Чудесная оговорка

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Azumanga Daioh, Bleach
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Шел последний день школьной фестивальной недели, и, выкладывая на прилавок своих бесценных кошечек, Сакаки никак не ожидала, что встретит собрата по духу





	Чудесная оговорка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A wonderful error](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416372) by lurk_stiltzkin. 



Если бы ее спросили, Сакаки была бы вынуждена признать, что ее последний школьный фестиваль оказался богат на события. Ей было весело, рядом было много хороших друзей, и вдобавок ко всему она наконец-то (наконец-то!!!) переезжала в дом, где можно было завести настоящую, живую, всамделишную кошку. А еще она встретила совершенно особенного собрата по духу.  
Начало не предвещало ничего нового: как и на прежних фестивалях, она прикрепила себе на голову фигурки кота и котенка, и они вальяжно растянулись по ее волосам, точно знаменитые [ленивые панды](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/0/03/Tarepanda.png). Затем осмотрела оставшиеся игрушки. В этом году в шитье она превзошла саму себя, и каждое заостренное ушко и каждый пушистый длинный хвостик были настолько очаровательны, что дальше некуда.  
Множество гостей фестиваля пришли от них в телячий восторг и пополнили свои коллекции плюшевых игрушек, к тому же Осака маршировала туда-сюда в костюме гигантской кошки, и Сакаки по опыту знала, что не пройдет много времени, как ее творения будут полностью распроданы.  
– Эй, смотрите-ка! Этот плюшевый кошак точь-в-точь, что ты зашивал, Исида.  
Какой-то парень с рыжими волосами приподнял одну из самодельных кошечек за ухо, и Сакаки еле-еле удержалась, чтобы не потребовать немедленно положить бедняжку назад. Парень был не один, с компанией, и на всех была форма Первой старшей школы Каракуры. «Это потенциальные покупатели», – напомнила себе Сакаки.  
– А по-моему, немножко похоже на Кона, – проговорила одна из них, хорошенькая рыжая девушка, и принялась рассматривать остальные игрушки. – Жаль, тут нет зайчиков.  
– О чем вы! Между ними огромная разница, – наконец вмешался в разговор парень в очках. – Кон – лев, у него круглые уши и грива. Как можно сравнивать твое убожество с этими произведениями искусства? Впрочем, Куросаки, до этого я и не знал, что у тебя пунктик на плюшевые игрушки.  
Рыжий стиснул зубы и аккуратно положил кошечку назад на прилавок, вызвав у Сакаки вздох облегчения.  
– Я думал взять ее для младшей сестры, придурок. Но у Юузу и так их навалом.  
– Неужели? А я-то подумал, что это ты засыпаешь с игрушкой в обнимку, – фыркнул очкастый.  
На виске упомянутого Куросаки забилась тонкая жилка.  
– Исида, напомни мне как следует взгреть тебя потом. Пошли, Чад, мы уходим.  
Громила-старшеклассник (скорее всего, тот самый Чад) взял с прилавка одного из мини-пингвинов, молча вручил Сакаки тысячу йен и последовал за рыжим парнем и хорошенькой девушкой. Растерявшись, Сакаки забыла поблагодарить его за покупку и, спохватившись, быстро поклонилась уходящей компании в спину.  
Около нее остался только тот парень в очках. Он пристально рассматривал Сакаки, отчего ей показалось, будто она находится под увеличительным стеклом в жаркий летний денек.  
– Е... Если хотите, у нас еще остались и другие модели, – слабо предложила она.  
Как только парень убедился, что друзья пропали из поля зрения и слышимости, он показал на котов на голове Сакаки:  
– А можно их разглядеть поближе?  
Сакаки на миг остолбенела, потом все же сняла котов и передала ему, даже не думая отказать.  
– Это же... – у Исиды перехватило дыхание, стоило ему присмотреться к кошкам. – ...само совершенство! – И он принялся восторгаться тонкой ручной работой, попутно полностью соглашаясь с тем, какие преимущества дает использование резиновой подкладки и льна для создания частей тела и замши для подушечек лап и носов, и превознося совершенно невидимые потайные швы. Но, дойдя до любования материалом хвоста, он вдруг смущенно осекся, заметив, с каким чистым, незамутненным восхищением смотрит на него Сакаки.  
Исида неловко откашлялся и вернул ей котов обратно.  
– А вы, – набралась храбрости Сакаки, непроизвольно сглатывая, – любите кошек?  
Парень поправил очки, что, как позже решила Сакаки, было способом скрыть покрасневшие щеки.  
– Только не говорящих.  
Несмотря на странный ответ, Сакаки решила, что вот это она и есть – любовь с первого взгляда.


End file.
